Running Into Love
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward and the Cullen's live in Forks, and feed off animal blood. Bella is a nomad who feeds on human blood. Will Edward change her diet? Bella is running from werewolves after accidently crossing their territory, and that leads to bumping into the Cullens. Will Bella be able to cope with the humans around her? Will Edward give her strength to keep her from killing innocent humans?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

They started snarling, and baring their teeth at me. Oh shit, Not again. I sighed and took of running at vampire speed. I had obviously crossed werewolf territory. Despite the smell, there was nothing too scary about them. I could out run them easily. Vampires are naturally fast, but I have a gift that makes me faster than other vampires. I can also tell how someone is feeling with one touch, I can also control their emotions without touching them at all.

Being a vampire was pretty great. I used to be in a coven, but then we all broke apart and went our separate ways. There was four of us in the coven: James (the leader), Victoria, Laurent, and me. However, now I am a nomad and I travel to lots of places around the world. That's how I came across a small town named Forks. Originally, I came from England and I lived in London when I was human, and my first fifty years of being a vampire.

A loud growl came from the side of me, about to launch itself on me. However, I ducked so he would go flying into a tree. The snarling started to get louder, so I started to pick up my pace.

Suddenly, a man in blue ripped jeans and green leather jacket, wearing that familiar playful grin appeared next to me. We kept on running side by side. My crooked smile took over my lips. James laughed, and jumped over a huge rock that came in his path.

"You know, I reckon we could take them!" James shouted glancing back at them.

I glanced back and smirked, "There's only five of them."

James laughed, "Easy."

Just as we were about to turn around and fight them, they disappeared abruptly. I frowned, confused. Werewolves never stopped chasing you unless you were completely out of sight. James looked as confused as I did. I stalked forward, warily. James started to do the same.

Then out of the blue, one of the wolves launched at James. At the same time twelve fucking wolves appeared, snarling away at us. I sped over and hit the wolf of James, and we both started running again. We were both daring, but we weren't stupid enough to fight thirteen werewolves.

"That was a close one." James muttered under his breath.

I chuckled, "Your welcome."

"I owe you again, Bella." James laughed.

Edwards POV:

Today was like every other day for me, girls at Forks high school flirted with me and tried to seduce me. I hated their attention. I wanted them to get the hint that I wasn't interested.

I sat down next to Emmett and Jasper, they were playing the x – box again. But no matter how much they try, they will never be as good as me. However, they have unlimited time to become the best.

Me and my family are vampires, but we don't kill people. We prefer to hunt on animals, because it makes us feel less like a monster. That was what we were though, monsters. Jasper was our youngest vegetarian, so that meant he struggled more than us with keeping his cool around humans. I remembered how hard it was for me to be around humans when I was new to the diet Carlisle had taught me.

At first it was just me and Carlisle, after he changed me in 1918 when I was dying from the Spanish influenza. I was the only one in my family left. Esme joined in a few decades later, she was also dying until Carlisle saved her. Then we came across Rosalie, who had been raped and beaten, Carlisle saved her also. Then Rosalie found Emmett, he was almost dead in the woods after being attacked by a bear. Then there was Alice and Jasper, who found us instead of us finding them.

Alice has visions, so she knew her future. She knew she would find Jasper, and she knew that they would join our coven. Alice has never killed a human before. She taught herself not to, like Carlisle. She was able to do this because she had hope in that she would find a family that had the same diet as her, and that gave her the power to stay strong.

Many vampires have gifts, just like Alice does. I can read minds, and I am a fast runner. Jasper feels emotions of other people. Emmett is super strong. He once threw me high up in the sky, and then I finally landed on top of a mountain thirty miles away from where Emmett had thrown me. Then he was going to do the same to Alice, but Alice knew he was going to do it when she saw the vision, and things got ugly after that.

"Edward! Stop daydreaming and play!" Emmett boomed loudly.

I shook my head of thoughts, and grabbed a remote. Suddenly, Alice froze and her eyes glazed over as she started to see something yet to come. Jasper was at her side in and instant, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked when she came back to reality.

"Two vampires are coming, any minute now. They are running away from some werewolves." Alice announced. I tried to read her mind, however for some reason Alice was blocking her thoughts from me. I frowned. The whole family stood up, and walked outside. Everyone stood in couples, apart from me. We waited for three minutes, and that's when I saw her.

The most gorgeous and sexy woman I have ever seen in my entire life was standing in a casual way. However, the man she was with stood defensively, watching us warily. The sexy woman, turned around and scanned the woods for the werewolves for a second, before looking forward again.

"Greetings! We mean no harm, we don't want any fights." Carlisle took a step closer.

The sexy woman appeared in front of him in a flash. Her beautiful eyes were a light red colour, showing me that she hunted humans. The other man had the same colour eyes, but his were darker. Then the sexy woman stuck her hand out for Carlisle to shake, this sexy woman was very polite.

"Pleasure to meet you. Mine names Bella, and this is James. And we don't want to fight either, if we did then we wouldn't have ran from the wolves." Her thick British accent made me melt right on the spot. I could listen to her talk forever.

Carlisle chuckled, "The pleasures all mine. We don't get many visitors."

"The smell of wolves around the area put them off." Esme smiled warmly at Bella. "My names Esme."

Bella shook her hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

James looked tense, and guarded still, not convinced by us. However, Bella looked at him, and it was as if she sent a wave of calm over him because he relaxed considerably. He sighed, and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. It's nice to meet you." James smiled at Carlisle.

I noticed Jasper give Bella a look that said, 'I know your gift'. Bella gave him a slight smile. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second, before coming back to the present. Taking her by surprise, Alice tackled Bella with a hug. Bella stiffened slightly. We all looked at Alice. Do you think I could get away with giving Bella a hug?

"We're going to be great friends!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Alice get off Bella." Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry, but we are going to have so much fun in the next few days!" Alice announced, getting off Bella. Bella gave her a confused look.

"Would you like to come inside for a bit?" Esme asked in a polite tone.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do at the moment." Bella smiled crookedly, and I had to hold in a gasp.

"Have you just got back from England?" I asked Bella, with my own crooked smile.

"No, I lived in Britain as a human, and my first fifty years as a vampire. I was in Seattle yesterday." Bella informed me.

"Well, come inside and we can swap stories." Carlisle smiled warmly.

Bella smiled and nodded. James seemed hesitant, but he followed us inside. What if he was Bella's mate? I frowned and sat down. I wanted Bella. Everyone sat down, and I patted the spot next to me for Bella to sit down, and she did.

_Ha, Eddie got a crush! _Emmett boomed inside his head, laughing. I rolled my eyes at him, and he let out a short chuckle.

"So how old are you guy's?" James asked us all.

"I am 368." Carlisle announced.

"163." Alice smiled.

"179." Jasper answered.

"290." Esme replied, wrapping an arm around Carlisle's waist.

"191, and I had the best death!" Emmett boomed.

"203." Rose answered, and then the all looked at me.

"209." I replied with a small smile. I noticed Bella kept her gaze on me longer than everyone else, and she looked a bit confused with herself. I also saw Alice smirk, but it only lasted for half a second. I tried to read her mind, but she just kept singing in her head. I groaned in my head, how frustrating.

"Wow, you guys are quite old." Bella stated.

"Hey!" Emmett stood up with his hands on his hips.

Bella chuckled, finding his reaction amusing.

"Emmett, shut up and sit down." Rosalie told him, rolling her eyes.

"How old are you two?" I asked them curious to know how old Bella was.

"Only 109." Bella replied with a smirk towards Emmett. Emmett huffed and looked away dramatically.

Bella chuckled again. I loved the sound.

"I'm 158, but tomorrow I will be 159." James announced.

"Oh, happy birthday for tomorrow." Carlisle congratulated him.

"Thank you." James smiled.

Alice's eyes glazed over again, and she gasped in horror. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I gave Alice a questioning look. Carlisle stood up and left the room, to go and answer the door. Alice ran after him, but it was too late. Carlisle had opened the door.

**Hello, I thought I would try something different. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I promise the story will get more exciting. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice's eyes glazed over again, and she gasped in horror. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I gave Alice a questioning look. Carlisle stood up and left the room, to go and answer the door. Alice ran after him, but it was too late. Carlisle had opened the door._

Furious red eyes were revealed once Carlisle had opened the door. It was a woman, her hair matched her eyes, her pale face was filled with disgust. She stomped through the door and up to Bella and James. She was livid.

Bella and James stood up.

"Victoria?!" James was surprised to see her here.

"Zip it! Are you cheating on me with Bella?!" Victoria shouted. Alice's eyes glazed over for half a second, but before she could do anything it was too late. Victoria punched Bella with a lot of force, sending her smashing through the window and flying through a tree.

Anger boiled up inside me, anger I had never encountered before. My hands clenched into fists, Victoria noticed my anger towards her and she jumped out of the window. I followed after her, and so did everyone else.

James grabbed Victoria in a strong grip, "I am _not_ cheating on you. Your my mate, you know this!"

Victoria looked at Bella who had zoomed back over here. Victoria stalked over to her and gave her an evil smile, "This is the pain you caused me. Feel my pain."

Victoria grabbed Bella's hand, Bella's eyes turned very dark. What was going on?

_Bella has a gift similar to mine. She can control emotions, and she can feel what you feel with one touch. _Jasper explained for me.

I looked at Bella, she was in a lot of pain. Pain that Victoria was feeling when she thought she and James were going behind her back. Bella's gift obviously did have its disadvantage then. Bella's free hand curled up into a fist, you could see her dead veins straining though he skin. That's it! I whacked Victoria, so she went flying into a tree far away.

Bella groaned in relief. James went flying after Victoria, worried for her. However, he didn't make a move to get me back. I grabbed Bella's hand, sending happy calm energy towards her. The happy energy was in me because I was in her presence, and I felt a sense of calm when I was around her.

Bella gave me a thankful smile, making me smile back. I noticed Carlisle and Esmé share a look between them before looking back at me and Bella. A smile spread across their lips.

Appearing next to us again, was Victoria and James. Victoria never made eye contact with any of us. I stood in front of Bella protectively, instinct kicking in. Victoria rolled her eyes. James looked apologetic.

"Sorry everyone, we'll go now and stay out of your way. I apologize for Victoria's behaviour. I'll see you around Bella." James announced, before they both disappeared in thin air.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella, concerned.

Bella glanced at our hands entwined, "I am now."

I smiled crookedly. She was my mate. I had finally found the love of my life! Bella was the one. There was so much proof towards it. She was gorgeous, and incredibly sexy, something I have never thought of for any girl before. Her voice sent shivers up and down my spine, and her accent turned me on even more. One touch off of Bella and my world felt complete.

I tried my hardest to keep my realization, and excitement hidden. I was still holding Bella's hand, and I didn't want to tell her yet. I wanted it to be more romantic. I rubbed patterns on the back of Bella's hand, calming her even more. Bella's free hand unclenched itself, making me smile again. I loved calming her. I loved having some control over her emotions. Alice told me she enjoyed doing it with Jasper.

Bella's POV:

After being attacked by Victoria, the Cullen's asked me to come inside the house again. I asked them if they wanted some money for the window. But that was a bad question to ask, because Esme got mad and gave me lecture on how it was not my fault at all.

The Cullen's were all nice, and a very loyal and happy family. Alice kept informing me about the stuff we are going to be doing together, I wasn't as excited as she was, but then she figured out if she touches me then whatever she is feeling I can feel it. So that's when I started to co-operate. Sometimes I hate my gift.

One Cullen in particular caught my eye. Edward. He's like my life saver, he's good at keeping his emotions in control, so he makes me calm. I haven't been this calm for a very long time. I'm very grateful for his control. The other thing about Edward was that he was unbelievably attractive. He was tall, and well toned, and his hair was probably one of his best qualities.

Our hands were still entwined in each others, and that was good for me because his emotion was happy and calm. Unlike many vampires I have been near before. Most vampires just felt pain and grief over what they are, and what they do. It's a bit depressing.

"Bella?" Esme walked into the room. Rose was playing against Emmett and Jasper on the X – box, and Alice was drawing patterns on Jasper's neck with her finger tips. Carlisle appeared behind Esme, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We were wondering if you would like to join our family." Carlisle announced.

I looked at them shocked, "Um, I wouldn't like to intrude."

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed jumping up and down, "Your going to stay, I just saw the future like ten minutes ago, I have been waiting for them to come down and ask you! Your my sister now! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Alice calm down." Jasper told her, before sending a wave of calm over her, and I did the same. Alice stopped jumping up and down, and just smiled.

"Let me show you your room!" Alice squealed still excited with two empathises in the room trying to calm her. Alice grabbed my hand, and towed me up the stairs. Esme followed with a smile on her face. She pointed to a door. Alice opened it and pulled me inside.

"Wow." Was all I could think off.

Esme chuckled.

The room was medium-sized, but it was amazing. I had a king size bed fit inside hat I will never really use, an oak wood desk, a stereo, a huge flat screen TV, and loads of other things. One side of the wall was entirely glass, and it had a huge white curtain to match the rest of the room.

"I hope you like it. You can go up here, and stay in here when ever and for how ever you like." Esme announced.

"I'm speechless. Thank you. Joining this family has a lot of good factors." I chuckled.

Alice and Esme laughed.

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed once again.

"I'm sure it will be." I smiled crookedly.

"You have the same smile as Edward." Alice informed me.

I gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"You both have a dazzling crooked smile." Alice announced with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Jasper interrupted, coming from behind her. He had a pout on his lips, and his eyes shone when he looked at her. She smiled. All the Cullen's appeared in the hall way, once we left my new room. I noticed before, but forgot to bring it up. They had _golden_ eyes!

I gave them a confused look, "Why do you guys have gold eyes?"

Edward smiled, and walked over so he was at my side again. All the Cullen's smiled at my question. Carlisle chuckled, and began explaining.

"Vampires are born with red eyes, as long as they are killing humans they will remain with red eyes. However, if you stop drinking human blood, then you get golden eyes." Carlisle answered me.

"What? You don't eat?" I asked confused.

"We do. We hunt animals, their blood is not a satisfying but it keeps us going all the same." Carlisle explained.

I looked at him shocked, "You just drink animal blood? How do you do that?"

"It takes a lot of practise and control, but after a few decades of training it gets much easier." Rosalie informed me.

"Jasper's still a new vegetarian. He's doing great!" Alice smiled up at him. Jasper smiled, and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Vegetarian?" I asked with a questioning look.

"It's a bit of an inside joke." Edward replied, grabbing my hand in his. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, Edward's touch was amazing.

"You can join the diet if you wish?" Carlisle asked.

That was a thinker. Living on animal blood did not sound appealing one bit. Human blood was delicious, and I didn't care too much about killing people I had done it so many times, why should I start caring now? On the other hand, this was the Cullen's life style, so really I should take the little sacrifice for them. Otherwise it would be rude.

I sighed, "I can give it a go."

Carlisle smiled, "It takes a lot to say that, not many vampires would be willing to make the sacrifice. Well done."

I chuckled.

"So, do you have a gift?" Rosalie asked, wanting to know more about her knew sister.

"I can control emotions, and feel what someone is feeling with one touch." I explained.

"Wow, that's a lot like Jasper's gift." Rose laughed.

"I can feel what everyone is feeling, and I can control what someone is feeling with one touch." Jasper laughed at how similar their power was. It was just a reverse of the two.

I chuckled, "That is very similar."

"I don't need that shit, I just need my super strength!" Emmett boomed loudly, showing his muscles on his arm.

Alice chuckled, "I can see the future."

I looked at her shocked, "Seriously?"

Alice nodded with a smile.

"That's awesome." I commented.

"I can read minds, but for some unknown reason. I can't read your mind. It's like it's shielded from me.

"That's weird." I frowned confused, but really I was happy that he couldn't read my mind.

"Maybe you have a shield as well." Carlisle suggested.

I smiled, "Maybe."

"Your so lucky, all I have is my beauty." Rose huffed.

"Wow, somebody's full of herself." Jasper quipped in, earning a glare from her.

"Leave her alone Jasper, her gift is beauty. No one could be as sexy as my Rose." Emmett announced. I noticed Edward give him a 'I beg to differ' look, and then glance at me in the corner of his eye.

"Aww, thanks babe. And you're the most sexiest guy ever." Rose replied, giving his a big kiss on the lips. Then it was my turn to give her 'I beg to differ' look. Edward won that one.

**Hello, thanks for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
